1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a useful non-sterodial antiinflammatory and/or antiallergic composition. More particularly, the invention relates to a useful antiinflammatory and/or antiallergic composition containing the substance S-(.alpha.,.beta.-dicarboxyethyl)gluthathione which is found in the mammalian body or an ester derivative thereof, or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof as an active ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known a variety of steroidal and nonsteroidal antiinflammatory and/or antiallergic agents. While the steroids have potent antiinflammatory or antiallergic activity, repeated administration of large doses over a long time causes reduced resistance to infection and aggravates diabetes, triggering serious adverse reactions which are life-threatening at times. Therefore, these steroidal antiinflammatory or antiallergic drugs have the disadvantage that, in chronic treatment, the utmost circumspection with constant monitoring of the clinical course is essential.
On the other hand, extensive research is underway for developing nonsteroidal antiinflammatory or antiallergic drugs not conductive to the above-mentioned adverse effects but such nonsteroidal drugs not only tend to induce gastrointestinal and other side effects, such as ulcer, but are inadequate in efficacy as compared with the steroidal counterparts.
In the meantime, the inventors made an extensive exploration into various compounds which would exhibit strong antiinflammatory and antiallergic activities without inducing the above-mentioned side effects and found surprisingly that S-(.alpha.,.beta.-dicarboxyethyl)glutathione, which is a substance present in the mammalian body, and some ester derivatives thereof have very strong antiinflammatory and antiallergic activity and can be utilized as drugs with utmost safety. The present invention is predicated on the above findings.